


The End (We Deserve)

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 15 Inspired [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean Winchester Dies, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Dean Winchester dies in Sam's arms.And then he doesn't.(How that scene originally looked...)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 Inspired [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517543
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	The End (We Deserve)

**Author's Note:**

> So 2020 gives... and 2020 takes away...
> 
> Honestly, I'm more disappointed in myself than I am in the show. I shouldn't have expected anything more than Cas's confession, but for once I figured the writers and the showrunners were on the same page?
> 
> Apparently they weren't. And because of this, the really sappy, beautiful coda I had planned to write will be its own thing later on, once I'm less mad about this ending, and here is something I whipped up in 2 minutes because it's how it should have happened.
> 
> Here's to fanfiction, the thing that never disappoints!

Dean slumps dead on that beam, Sam supporting him still. He cannot move, can’t even breathe. Afraid that if he twitches, this will actually be real.

“Don’t be afraid,” someone whispers in his ear, “It’s okay.”

“Dean?”

“Not quite.” Someone guides him away from Dean, and he yells; afraid Dean will fall over onto the floor. But there’s another set of hands on his body, keeping him upright. Familiar hands.

_Cas_.

“What -” He turns, finding Jack standing there. “Jack, what is -”

“Shh...” Jack glances at Dean and Cas, watching. “Wait for it.”

Cas removes Dean from the beam, guiding him towards the floor. Cradles his dead body, lovingly stroking his cheek. Then, in a complete surprise, Cas kisses Dean. Dean’s body glows with glorious energy, burning. Sam knows he shouldn’t look away, so he fights through the tears. Finally, the light fades.

Then Dean gasps.

“Sammy!” he cries, blindly fighting against Cas’s hold, “Sam - where, what...” Dean slowly realizes what’s happening, gaping at Cas hovering above. “...Cas?”

“Hello Dean?” he asks, laughing, “Did you miss me?”

Dean grins, twining his hand around Cas’s tie. “You bet I did.” Then, in another shocking move, Dean kisses Cas.

Sam relaxes, wiping at his tears. “Jack,” he hiccups, looking at the younger boy, “did you -”

“We didn’t fight for our freedom,” he tells Sam, “for you to just die right away. There’s still a lot of life left, for _both_ of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters too much to have shitty writing tear them from my heart, so I will be back.
> 
> But CW and the writer's room at Supernatural... they are on my list. Unless someone decides to break contract and spill the tea on WHO came to that conclusion.


End file.
